Maul the Beggining
by Brickhead17
Summary: How did Maul become the Phantom Menace? His life was filled with hatred and sadness. if he isnt respected, he will be feared...


Maul: The Beginning.

**Disclaimer: Boy do I wish I owned Star Wars. Not yet. Yet.**

Authors note: this is my first star war fic. Hope you enjoy.

Along time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Darth Maul, bad as can be, is now seeing his death. He was engaged in light saber combat with two young Jedi. He had already slain the teacher. The padawan is holding on for dear life as Maul showers him with sparks by slashing his light saber at the rim of the pit the padawan is inside. Maul stares into the padawans eyes and sees a spark of motivation as the padawan flies into the air, brings his masters light saber to him with the Force, lands behind him and strikes. It happened so fast, but felt like an eternity as he helplessly watched as the blade comes closer to cutting him, and his life flashes before his eyes…

"Marilon! Get up! I swear if you sleep in one more time I'll-"

"You'll what? Cut me in half?" Marilon, (Maul as we know him)14 years old at the time, answers his mothers angry calls.

"I wish I could," she said brutally. "The shuttle is leaving! It's going to Coruscant in 15 minutes!"

"What! Did I really sleep that much?"

"You figure it out." His mother said sarcastically.

"Alright! You don t have to go all Gamorian on me!" he said running out the door to meet his father at the space port. He ran out into the terrible Felucian air. He was glad to be leaving this planet. That is, assuming he got to the space port in time. He was also glad he would be leaving his mother on this giant ball of fungus. His mother expected him to be like everyone else. He didn't want that. He wanted people to respect him, and if they didn't, they would fear him.

He ran half a mile to the space port in two minutes and finds his shuttle half as fast.

"Pass port please," a security droid says as he tries to enter the craft.

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you d- HEY!" but it was too late. Maul had already reached for the droid's neck wires and yank all of them out, disabling the droid.

"Hmpf. Machines," and he boarded his transport.

He found his father right away. Looking at him with angry disappointment.

"I forgot my pass," Marilon said in his defense. His father still gave him that look. Marilon got so angry, that if his gray skin could turn red, it would have. "What, so you're saying that you wouldn't have done the same thing! I needed to get on, and I did."

"You and I both have to change our ways. We wont get off so easily at Coruscant." his father said to end his argument with his angry son. The shuttle took off, and for half the ride, Marilon and his father were silent. Marilon finally broke the silence: "Father, when will I get it?"

"Get what?"

"The vibro-blade, of course," Marilon said referring to the double bladed vibro-blade that has been in his family for 734 years.

"Do you really think you deserve it?" his father said truthfully. "because I don't."

"I could just wait for you to die and I'll inherit it," Marilon said with a vicious amount of hatred. His father just gave him a threatening look. The look that came up when he was about to hurt something. That something usually being Marilon. _Keep being a jerk to me, Father, and I might inherit it much sooner, _Marilon thought. It would all go perfectly: on Coruscant, while his father slept so defenselessly, Marilon would, oh so stealthily, sneak up to him and cut him in half with his regular non-double bladed vibro-blade. He would then open the window, and hide some of his father's money to make it appear as if someone had broken in and stolen some credits. It was a perfect plan. Perfect.

And they were silent again. They got to Coruscant, entered their new apartment, and got ready for bed. It was a very nice apartment, which could work as an advantage for Marilon. The "midnight thief" chose to rob this apartment because only a wealthy person could afford it. _You'll regret mistreating me father. You'll regret it._

**Well, that's chapter one. It wasn't much, but I promise it will get more exciting.**


End file.
